


The Story of James Wilson

by RohrigPaslen



Series: Creepypasta Creations [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Based on a Creepypasta, Creepypasta, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RohrigPaslen/pseuds/RohrigPaslen
Summary: A man cursed to live a life of sorrows, will he be willing to make a deal?
Series: Creepypasta Creations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298168





	The Story of James Wilson

Dear Auntie Sandra,  
I know you have been looking for me. Many people have been. I am not lost but I am not sure if I can say whether or not I am alive. I am sorry that I can not return home, and that I can not take care of Mother's café. I am sure you have many questions and I will try to explain in this letter all that has happened to me.  
But first, a question for you. Do you know what it is like to lose your heart? To have it ripped from your chest? For me the answer is this; it is to the feeling of being filled with so much sorrow and darkness, it is like a stone in the chest, weighing me down. It hurts to the point of wanting to remove the source of pain in my chest. I was filled with the desire to feel nothing. To feel nothing sounds like heaven. I had met someone who said the source of the pain was my heart. My heart was broken from all the losses. He said he could take away the pain. That he would take the pain away in exchange for my services as one of his proxies. He said he would take away the pain. I was hurting so much, the deal sounded so good. I didn’t realize he was talking literally.  
But I digress…  
As you know I am not normal, nor have I ever been a normal human being. I was born to a normal mother, in a normal hospital and lived in an almost normal household. It was just you, mother and I. She said she brought you in to help with her café while she had to deal with the maternity. Those years together seemed so normal right? I was a normal child, isn’t that correct? Do you remember when weird things began to happen? It was just after my 7th birthday when things began to go weird. Objects began to float and move around in our house. You brought a couple of priests in to perform a cleansing on the house. Remember how it seemed to work? There weren’t any demons in our house. Mother quickly figured out what the source was. It was me. A naturally born and very slowly developed telekinetic.  
It was after the visit from the priests that mother had removed me from the school system and had you fully take over the café so she could homeschool me. She didn’t report me or give me away, she hid me so she could help me to learn and develop my “special abilities”. She kept me out of the world's eye until I had learned to control my emotions and gift.  
By the time I was 18 I had a good amount of control over my telekinetic ability and was done homeschooling. Remember how happy you both were to be working together in the café? Remember how I was brought in to help in the café? So many amazing hours were spent together running that café as a family. It was so good to see my mother so happy. That is all I wanted for her.  
Remember the day I met Maria? It was just the two of us that day. Mom wasn’t feeling well so we had her stay upstairs to rest. She was the angel before my eyes, ordering a sweet tea with lemon and a slice of Plum Charlotte. With her beautiful amber eyes staring at me, her short wavy brown locks slightly swaying, I was enchanted. You had to elbow me and get her to repeat her order to me so I could actually write it down. I was so scared to look at her but I could not look away from her at the same time. Remember how you encouraged me to ask her out. I was so nervous when I went over to her table with her order, especially when I attempted to ask her out on a date. I was so relieved, excited and terrified when she said yes.  
Remember how happy I was when I came back from that date? I had had such a wonderful night with Maria. I knew as soon as I had walked her home at the end of the date and she had kissed my cheek that she was the one for me. I had asked her that night to be my girl. I don’t think I could have been any happier than when she had said yes.  
That night when I came home, I lost all that excitement when I noticed mother. She was coughing a lot and had started her chest was in pain. In the next couple of days, I spent my time working, taking care of mother and seeing Maria. Mother was not getting better though; she was getting worse. Remember the night we had to take her to the hospital when she started to cough up blood? She was quickly taken from us and quarantined from everyone. Remember when we found out she had Tuberculosis. The despair and fear we felt. Remember how the next morning we closed the café for the day so we could spend that day outside of my mother’s room, watching over her. Maria met us there. Remember how hard we prayed that she would get better. Obviously, God did not listen.  
Those next 19 months of watching mother slowly disintegrate were so hard for all of us. We fully took over the business, taking turns watching over the café then watching over mother. Remember how hard it was when mothers’ symptoms got worse? When she would cough up lots of blood? When did she start to lose weight, lose her appetite? When did she begin to experience pain in her chest and back? Remember when the fever and night sweat started? A part of us went with her as she slowly died.  
Remember the day she died? Remember how we couldn’t hold her or comfort her in her last moments. It was so hard not to be able to say goodbye, that she was quickly put in a coffin and nailed closed. The day of her funeral was so hard. That is the day I lost a part of me. Maria supported us so much in that time. While you and I were both grieving the loss of my mother, I knew that I needed to make Maria officially and the only mine. 

It was the beautiful month of June when I decided to propose to Maria. I took her out to one of our local restaurants, then took her for a small walk. I was going to propose to her in our café. She had such a content and happy expression on her face as we walked. I was so nervous; I was actually vibrating. We were only a block away when she stopped me to ask if I was alright. I had explained that I had a big surprise for her back at the café and was nervous about her response to it. I remember looking down at her and seeing the excitement bubble across her angelic face. She was bouncing with excitement. She grabbed my hand and turned to walk faster off towards the café. We had no chance to react. One moment she was there in front of me, the next there was a car smashed into the building beside me, Maria no longer there. I had fallen due to the force of her hand being ripped from mine. When I finally looked up all I could see was her face and upper body resting on the hood of the crashed car, the rest of her between the shattered front of the car and side of the building. Her eyes were open but not seeing and there was so much blood. I remember hearing yelling, everything after that is a blur. I was suddenly back in the hospital, a doctor checking me over and you were suddenly there holding my hand.  
Remember when I was finally able to talk? “Where is my Maria? Is she ok? Can I see her?” Your face had gone pale and you appeared to freeze. The doctor was the one to tell me that she had not survived the crash. I remember the pain. My heartfelt as if it was trying to tear its way out of my chest. My chest and lungs burned and felt so heavy. I felt the rest of my heart start to die even more. I had lost everything.  
I don’t remember much about those next couple of days. I stayed to my room, not sleeping, not moving, just staring at the wall. My heart burned more and more every day. Her death played over and over in my head. I didn’t want to feel anything. I was feeling too much.

On the third day, I knew I needed to leave my room. I needed to seek fresh air. I needed to process. I waited for you to be busy with a customer before I headed out the back door. I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I could not talk to anyone.  
Did you wonder where I had gone? I did not mean to worry you. I had headed to the edge of town to walk through the woods. The burning in my chest was getting worse. I had only gone down one of the simple trails through the woods. I walked until the pain in my chest was too much to bear. I had collapsed to the side of the path. I had curled up in a fetal position, trying to breathe past my tears and snot. It hurt so much. I just wanted to pain to go away, I did not want to feel anything anymore. That is when he appeared. In my peripheral a man appeared. He had dark hair, almost black, with red tones in it. He had black eyes and tanned skin. He kneeled down beside me.  
He asked me what was wrong. He was comforting and yet also startling. He asked about the pain. In my tears and pain, I told him everything. He listened to my blubbering. He then asked if I wanted to make a deal. He said he knew how to take the pain away, how to remove all the overwhelming feelings in my chest. All I needed to do was serve as a “proxy”. I made a mistake Auntie Sandra. I accepted.  
As soon as I had accepted, he changed. His entire form went black, with 2 horns protruding from his head. A third eye opened up in the middle of his forehead and two more below his normal eyes. His five eyes were all red. He now had seven mouths around his body. His fingers had become sharp claws. With one hand he held me down, reveling in my increased pain. He carved my neck with a strange symbol before stating he would literally take away the source of the pain away. He stabbed his hand into my chest and pulled my heart from my chest. Even as it left my body it continued to beat. I can not describe to you the excruciating pain I felt as he pulled my beating heart from my chest. So much pain that I passed out. When I awoke, I was not sure if it was a dream until I looked down and noticed a hole in my chest. I would have panicked, but I found that I could not. I actually could no longer feel anything. I was still in the woods and the man was still there. He told me his name was Zalgo, and that we made a deal. I remembered everything and I knew I was no longer a free man.  
I would say that I am sorry that I could not say goodbye in person, but truthfully, I don’t really care anymore. I don’t know if I am alive or if I am dead, but I do not really care. Oh, you know father’s military knife? I have it so don’t bother to look for it. That dead bastard does not need it and neither do you. Do not bother to continue looking for me. I do not want to see you. I am no longer the James you once knew. I now serve Zalgo and I now need to find a new heart. Farewell, my aunt.

From a proxy of Zalgo,  
LOST HEART


End file.
